


The Secret Endearments of Vegeta Briefs

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bonding, Canon Era, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret bonding moments Vegeta has shared with the Dragon Ball cast. He may be hard and arrogant, but the cast still loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goten- Midnight Sundae

Goten wakes up because he really has to pee. He thinks about opening the window and taking a leak there since it is closer, but his mother taught him better than that, so he withstands his discomfort for the minute longer it takes to reach the bathroom. When he exits the bathroom he notices light shining from downstairs. He knows he may get in trouble since he is supposed to be fast asleep like Trunks, but Trunks’ mischief has rubbed off on him too much for him to return without at least investigating.

He tiptoes down the steps and takes cover behind the couch. The light is coming from the kitchen where he can see Vegeta planted in a seat eating ice cream. Secrecy flees his mind at the thought of ice cream. Goten jumps out from behind the couch and skips his way to a scowling Vegeta.

“Can I have some ice cream too?” he asks in as sweet a voice as he can muster.

Vegeta grunts, but obliges by placing the half empty carton on the table. Goten cries “Yay!” before covering his mouth with his hands in apology. He had nearly forgotten that the others were still asleep. “Sorry,” he mutters, waiting for Vegeta to scold him but none comes. Instead Vegeta continues eating in silence.

Goten scopes massive spoonfuls into his bowl, licks his lips, and then digs in. Vegeta watches him until, finally, the boy comments on how tasty it is which makes the older Saiyan crack the tiniest of smiles.

“If you think this is tasty you would love my special sundaes.”

“Special sundae?” the boy asks with shining eyes.

“You mix vanilla and chocolate ice cream with bananas, strawberries, walnuts, almonds, and hot fudge.”

“That sounds amazing!”

Vegeta smirks. “It is.”

“Can I try one?” When Vegeta doesn’t answer, he continues pleading. “Mom can never afford to make us sundaes. Please? Pretty please?” He rubs his hands together and bows his head.

“Hmm.” Goten cracks an eye open. Vegeta is still smirking, but now it looks less arrogant. “Sure, kid. Why not?”

Goten grins, watching gleefully as chunks of fruit and nuts are dropped into his bowl. He digs into the dessert as soon as Vegeta passes it to him, and he hums happily while eating. “It’s so good!” He exclaims when he finishes—which is hardly any time at all. Vegeta’s smirk is arrogant now; he probably thinks he’s the one being complimented. “Thank you! You are a pretty cool dad. Trunks is super lucky.”

“It doesn’t take much effort to beat Kakarot. Just, don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

“Why?”

He crosses his arms. “Because I would never hear the end of it.”

“Okay…” Goten says after some thought. “How about I promise not to tell and you promise to give me a sundae every time I stay over.”

A vein in his temple throbs. “Fine. We have a deal.”

“Yay! I wish I could stay here every night!” Excitedly, he runs back upstairs forgetting that the rest of the house is still sleeping.


	2. Majin Buu- Food Friends

Vegeta pulls out the cellphone Bulma insisted on buying him for Christmas as soon as he leaves the city hall building. It isn’t like he planned on calling anyone besides her or the kid, but at times like this it actually comes in handy. He can fly home in almost no time at all, but Vegeta doesn't like wasting time to gloat. He rasps his fingers against the back of the cell as he waits through the infuriating dial tone.

Finally, he hears Bulma’s professional lilt. “Bulma Briefs, Capsule Corp President. How may I help you?”

“I won,” he announces without pretense.

All professionalism vanishes as she shrieks. “You did! What about me? I won too, didn’t I?”

“You wish.”

“Are you kidding me? What little hussy stole my win? We both know that I am the most gorgeous middle-aged woman in West City.”

“Whatever you say. More importantly, how does it feel being married to the actual best-looking middle-aged man in West City?”

“It would feel better if you waited to go to the buffet so that I can join you,” she says flirtatiously.

“No way. I’m gonna go to this buffet right now.” He smirks. “And I’m gonna eat so much.”

“Hey now, mister. Who exactly was it that entered you into that contest? You owe me!”

He hangs up. Majin Buu is suddenly there in front of him. “Hi. I’m leaving now,” he says offhandedly.

Majin Buu tilts his head. “Buu eat food.”

“Yeah, have fun with that.” He readies himself for flight, but Buu tugs lightly on his gi sleeve.

“No. Buu eat food with you.”

Vegeta glowers. “No.” Majin Buu grabs onto his arm, and no matter how much the prince thrashes, the pink blob refuses to get go. “Damn, you’re annoying. Fine, I’ll take you with me it that’s what it takes for you to leave me alone.”

“Buu like pudding.”

Vegeta’s eye twitches at the sight of the blob licking the tops of a dozen pudding cups. “I can see that.” He diverts his eyes as he continues to stuff his face with egg rolls, rice, and chicken.

Just when he considers raising to grab some more lasagna, Majin Buu speaks again. “Buu like you. You give lots of food to Buu.”

“Yeah, not really, but whatever.”

“You Buu’s friend.”

Vegeta almost laughs darkly at this. Like hell he’s friends with this brainless creature he killed himself to destroy. “I don’t have friends.”

Majin Buu stretches his hand out, grabbing Vegeta’s. Vegeta’s eyes widen, and he fights his grasp. He manages to liberate his hand, but Majin Buu quickly grabs it again, straining as he holds on with all his might. “No. Friends are good. Buu will be a good friend.”

Vegeta sighs, feeling a headache begin to pound. “I. Don’t. Need. Friends,” he says with emphasis.

“No! No! No!” 

Other guests at the buffet begin to mummer to each other.

“Fine,” Vegeta says, though it is mostly to prevent a further scene. “We can be _friends_.”

A week later, Bulma yells at him to answer the door. He stomps there and opens the it. He’s already in a sour mood, but seeing Majin Buu and Mr. Satan make it even worse. “What the hell are you here for?”

“Buu says you two are buds now. I thought we could all hang out. Male bonding and such,” Mr. Satan says, all smile and optimism.

Vegeta lets the door shut, watching as Majin Buu’s face falls into a pout.

“Who was it?” Bulma asks when he enters the living room.

“No one important,” he says.


	3. Mrs. Briefs- Birthday Surprise

Vegeta hadn’t expected anything when he woke up on his first birthday spent at Capsule Corp. He had only even told Bulma his birth date because the infuriating woman wouldn’t shut up until he had. So, no, he had not expected to wake up to the smell of chocolate cake, egg rolls, steak, and roasted potatoes. It wasn’t even quite noon yet by the time he came down to the dinner area, but the rest of the house (Scratch included) was already gathered in the medium-sized room.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” Bulma said with a wink.

He gawked, unsure of how to react to this situation.

“Sit down, sit down,” Mrs. Briefs coaxed, lifting a butter knife. “How big a piece would you like, dear?”

Vegeta eyed her as she began to make cuts into the beautifully decorated cake on display. The icing was the color of his training gi, and written across it were the words _Happy Birthday Mr. Prince stay as long as you like_. “Uh…”

“What’s wrong, Vegeta?” Bulma asked, nudging him with her foot beneath the table. “Never had a birthday party before?”

“Birthday. Party?” He separated the words. “I have had birthday observations, but never a party such as this. A cake is an Earthling tradition I take it?”

“Well, yeah. You also get presents and usually gather with a bunch of friends. I figured you’d be happier with just us, though.”

“I see,” he said.

The room fell silent for a moment until Mrs. Briefs passed him a plate with a heaping of cake. “Here you go, dear,” she said with a sweeping smile.

“My, you have outdone yourself this time!” Dr. Briefs exclaimed. “This is the best cake I’ve ever had.”

“Oh my!” she exclaimed, bringing a hand to her face. “I glad you like it.”

Hesitantly, Vegeta lifted his fork and brought the food to his mouth. The cake was soft and spongy on his tongue. It had a rich yet delicate flavor that made his taste buds sing. He wasn’t as much of a food glutton as Kakarot (he could hold out when he needed to), but his walls fell at this delicacy. His piece of cake was gone before long, and soon he was devouring egg roll after egg roll.

“Do you like it?” Mrs. Briefs asked after finally seating herself.

Vegeta only nodded, his mouth preoccupied.

Late in the night, when Vegeta assumed everyone else had settled down for the night, he floated silently down to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what had come over him to want to do this, but he quickly stuck the sticky-note to the refrigerator and left before he could change his mind.

The next morning he found a much emptier dining area. The only one there was Mrs. Briefs, who was smiling excessively. “Vegeta, you are too kind.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” he muttered.

“Your note. I was so surprised to find it this morning. What a wonderful way to start a day.” She sighed dreamily.

“I don’t know anything about a note.” He began to examine the fridge’s contents.

Mrs. Briefs placed a hand on his shoulder. “Allow me to make you something. How about an omelet?”

“Okay.” He sat down at the table as she began to cook.

On the table’s edge sat a green sticky-note. It read _thanks mother of the woman_.


	4. 18- Stolen Glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this one. I never really know how to write 18, plus it started to go in this dangerous zone, so I cut it off.

“Hey, Vegeta, we’re going out!” Bulma called up the stairwell.

Crossing his legs, Vegeta called back, “Can’t you go by yourself?”

“Oh, come on!” she called, beginning to ascend the stairs. With a sigh, he met her half-way. “I’m gonna buy some things, and you can carry a lot more than I can.” When he gave her a glare that said _I’m not your shopping cart_ , she clasped her hands together in a pleading gesture. “Oh, please, Vegeta. Pretty please?” Then she brought the hands to his hips. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Vegeta let his stiff muscles relax. “Fine,” he huffed. “Just don’t load me up like some circus animal like last time.”

She gave him a quick kiss of thanks before running back down the stairs.

Vegeta stood outside the third store with a stack of boxes held precariously in his arms. Bulma sure was taking a while. Bored, he glanced around in an attempt to occupy himself and was surprised to see the Android standing nearby with her own stack of boxes. She glanced up from his stare, expressionless.

“Shopping?” Vegeta asked before inwardly slapping himself. Of course she was shopping.

“Yeah,” she said before falling back into silence.

“Waiting on Baldy?”

“Yes,” she said with a bit of hostility. “Yes, I am.”

Great. Here he was growing bored out of his mind, and she wasn’t planning on talking with him. He settled on glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Though they had fought, and he knew she and Krillin were married, he knew very little about her. She seemed to have her own unique sense of style, different from Bulma’s but just as fashionable.

Android 18 caught him staring, and asked, “Whatcha looking at?”

“What are you looking at?”

“Huh?” Her eyebrow raised. “You, dumb ass. And only cause you were looking at me first.”

She had him there. He sighed, defeated. “I’m bored, okay?”

She laughed. “If you wanted entertainment you could have just said so.”

Vegeta scowled slightly at this. He often thought that he would never truly understand humans, but he was quickly realizing that he would probably never truly understand any type of being. To think this odd woman used to be his enemy.

“So,” she began with a raised brow, “know what Bulma’s buying? Anything good?”

“What are you implying?” he asked with a smirk.

“I don’t know. What do you think I’m implying?”


	5. Krillin- Bathroom Banter

“Heya, Bulma,” Krillin said while giving her a cheerful salute.

“Thanks for coming by, Krillin,” the scientist said, showing him into the living area. “Can I get you tea or anything?”

“Naw, I’m good. Besides, that wall won’t wait forever. Well, I guess it would, but that wouldn’t be any way to live in your home.” He laughed to himself.

“Yeah. It is an eyesore.”

“How’d it happen?”

“Saiyans,” she said without elaboration, not that any was needed.

“Haha. Yeah. Saiyans, am I right?”

She laughed, then pointed toward the wall beside the hallway where a gaping hole showed the impeccably green grass beyond it. “Wowzers. That is worse than I thought. I will get started right away.”

“Thanks again,” she said, heading down the staircase. “If you need anything, I’ll just be down in the lab.”

Krillin wiped his brow on his now dirty overalls. The wall was nearly finished. All that was left were a few more touches of drywall and paint. It couldn’t take him more than fifteen minutes tops, but his bladder was telling him that he better take a break anyway. Whistling, he walked down the hall to the bathroom only to discover that the door was locked. He knocked, hollering a little, “Are you almost done in there? I really gotta go.”

“Wait your bald-headed turn!”

“Yeah, uh, I know I’m a guest and you could literally kill me, but I am fixing the problem you made. So, I just thought I could relieve myself and get out of here. To get out of your hair sooner and everything.”

He could hear the smirk in Vegeta’s voice. “Little men have little bladders.”

“As if you can talk,” Krillin muttered to himself, nearly wetting himself when Vegeta replied to it.

“I am a prince. I do not need to be tall.”

“Phew,” he sighed. Maybe Vegeta wasn’t so scary after all. “So, uh, if I’m waiting here anyway…Want to know what 18 does that drives me up the wall? She buys all this stuff with our little money and stuffs it into our tiny closet. When I mean tiny, I mean tiny. Clothes are literally thrown everywhere because there just isn’t room for it.”  He laughed to fill the silent air when Vegeta didn’t respond.

“Hmph. Seems all women are the same. Molded to be infuriating.”

Krillin wouldn’t go so far as to say 18 was infuriating, but he wasn’t about to say that aloud. “Really? What does Bulma do that is so bad?”

“Can you believe she labels her food so that I can’t touch it? I have to stare at cake and parfaits but never taste. And some days I can’t even understand her. What is a shear, anyway?

“Beats me. I fix walls and leaky faucets, not contraptions.”

“And she said she wanted to spice things up in the bedroom. Know what she did? She dressed up as a scientist.”

Krilling didn’t know what to say to that.

“She is a scientist!”

“Yeah, that would be like 18 dressing up as an android. He he he. Women are weird, man. 18 refuses to go to bed until she has kissed all my toes.”

“Kissed your toes?” Vegeta’s voice was incredulous, but before Krillin had a chance to reply there came a loud _ka-thunk_ sound from behind the door. Then an “oops” and the sound of the toilet paper roll turning. He was using a lot of toilet paper. The toilet flushed multiple times before the Saiyan finally opened the door.

“You probably don’t want to go in there.”


	6. Roshi- A Dreadful Sight

Bulma was having one of her glamourous parties, which meant there were women at Capsule Corp of all shapes and sizes. While Capsule Corp had multiple bathrooms, only one was open to the public during parties, which meant that most all of the women here would visit it at some point that night. Master Roshi was nearly foaming at the mouth just from the thought. Crackling to himself, he headed toward that bathroom.

Once there, he shrunk himself and hid behind a basket of decorative soap sitting on the water tank. It felt like an hour before the door opened. He waited until there was a rustle of clothing being lowered before he slunk around the side of the soap. When he did, his mouth literally dropped open, and he was so surprised that his ability wore off and he grew back to full size.

“Ah! I didn’t want to see that!” He shrieked, quickly turning the other way as Vegeta fixed his pants with a scowl.

“What the hell are you doing old-timer?”

He cackled. “Oh, nothing. Just admiring the ladies. You know.”

Vegeta raised a brow. “Do I?”

Roshi jabbed him in the chest with his staff. “Come now, you are a healthy young lad with healthy young hormones. You can’t tell me your panties don’t get all twisted up at the thought of fresh meat?”

Vegeta didn’t reply, instead pushing Roshi out the doorway by the shoulder. “Go be lecherous somewhere else. I don’t have time for this.”

When Vegeta exited the bathroom he was surprised to see Master Roshi seated in the hallway. “Didn’t I tell you go somewhere else?”

“But this is the gold mine.”

Vegeta sighed. “You really think so? Wouldn’t the pool be better? Ladies soaking wet you can stare at in the open. Plus, you won’t have to deal with any more incidents like this one.”

“Oh my! That is the best idea. Many thanks.”

Vegeta just shook his head as the old man ran off toward the pool.


	7. Goku- Musical Bonding

Bulma’s birthday party was dwindling down, and most of the guests had gone home already. Vegeta was looking forward to finally having the place to himself again, especially after the Beerus and Super Saiyan God ordeal. When he headed toward the building, however, Goku instant transmissioned in front of him, wearing a dorky grin.

“Where ya going?”

“Home.”

“Why? The night’s still young.”

“Maybe you are too stupid to notice, but the party is over.”

“Well, yeah,” he put his arms behind his head, “but I thought the two of us could hang out. Saiyan bonding or whatever.”

Vegeta crossed his arms. “Saiyan bonding?”

“We’re friends, right?” When Vegeta didn’t reply, he scratched the back of his head. “I thought we could do some karaoke. You seemed really into that bingo song earlier.”

Vegeta glared daggers at him. “Never mention that incident again. It never happened.”

“Whatever you say, Vegeta.”

He huffed. “Fine. If I do this “karaoke,” will you promise to never mention it again?”

Goku grinned. “Sure thing!”

“Peaches come from a can!” Goku blared into the microphone earning him a 90% score on the monitor. “They were put there by a man  
In a factory downtown! If I had my little way, I'd eat peaches every day!”

Vegeta found the song ridiculous, and tuned out the rest. When the song ended, Goku beamed at his highscore, apparently his new record.

“Your turn, Vegeta.”

The prince of all Saiyans scrolled through the song listings, trying in vain to find something that would not hurt his ego too much. Nothing. _Candy Man_ , _Barbie Girl_ , _My Humps_ , _Bootilicous_ , the list went on and on with similar embarrassing titles. “What is this, Kakarot? Have you rigged the machine?”

“No way. That’s just what the kids are into these days.”

Vegeta sighed, picking what seemed to be the least demeaning choice. The music began, and he actually found himself getting into the song as it went along. “I'm too sexy for my love. Too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me. I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts.” When the song finished, he was surprised to see that his score outranked Goku’s with a 98%.

“Wow! Vegeta, you are amazing,” the other Saiyan said, clapping.

He smirked while entering his initials into the karaoke machine. “Of course. I am the prince of all Saiyans after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used: "Peaches" by The Presidents of the United States and "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred


	8. Trunks- Trick or Treating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Vegeta shot yet another blast toward his son, who managed to dodge it as easily as the last. The boy gave a cheeky grin, and folded his hands behind his back.

“Fifty means I get another reward,” he singsonged.

“Fine,” Vegeta grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you want this time?”

“Well,” he drawled, giving him fake innocent eyes, “tomorrow is Halloween.”

“And?”

“On Halloween you go trick or treating.”

“You go trick or treating every year.”

“Yeah, but Mom always takes me.”

Vegeta grunted, then uncrossed his arms. “Fine. But we are staying in West City. Just because we can fly around the entire planet doesn’t mean I want to spend all night doing so.”

“Thanks, Dad!” Trunks jumped up and down gleefully before running out of the gravity room to tell Bulma the good news. Only once his back was turned did Vegeta allow the tiniest of a smile to form on his face.

“Wah, look at all this candy!” Thanks to their Saiyan abilities, they had managed to hit every home in West City in under an hour and had a giant jack-o-lantern bucket full of candy (almost entirely chocolate) to prove for it. Setting the bucket down, Trunks gave his father a quick hug. “This was the best Halloween ever! I’d never have gotten all this with Mom.”

Vegeta smirked. “Of course. I am the prince of all Saiyans.”

“And what does that make me?” came Bulma’s voice from the next room. “Chump change?”

Vegeta chose to ignore her comment, instead just leaning against the closed front door as Trunks took off to show her his stash. He’d make sure he got his fair share after some of the kid’s excitement wore off.


End file.
